


A Demonstration

by RaonOfDemons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Circle Jerk, First Time, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Aang and Sokka never really got a "talk" about growing up and so when they both have an "issue" they go to Zuko for help since he always had someone to look up to for guidance. Will Zuko help them out? With a demonstration, maybe?
Relationships: Aang/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	A Demonstration

It was another warm morning at the Western Airtemple. Everyone had just eaten breakfast and started their day. The girls had gone out to look for any nearby villages to buy some food from, Haru and the other guys were off exploring more of the temple, discovering something new every day! Zuko was taking some time to meditate before his lesson with Aang, who was chilling with Sokka around the water fountain.

“So how has your jerk bending been going with Lord Jerk?” Sokka asked.

“It’s been going great! Ever since we went to the Sun Warriors and learned from the masters it has gotten a lot easier!”

“Nice! In no time you will master firebending and destroy the Fire Lord!”

“D-Destroy?!”

“Yes Aang… destroy.”

“Ugh…” Aang flopped onto his back. The two sat in silence for a moment.

“When do you think the girls will be back?” asked Aang.

“I’m not sure. Depends on how close a village is and how fast Appa is flying. I’m sure they will be back around lunch time though.”

“I hope they find something. Our food supply is starting to run low.”

“Yeah! And we are out of meat! MEAT! You know I need my meat!”

“You should try being a vegetarian like me!”

“But… I need my meat! I’d rather die than not eat meat ever again!”

“Really?”

“It’s an expression!”

“Oh… Well if you need meat so bad why not go fishing?”

“You know my luck with fishing! They taunt me and trick me! They always get away!”

“Or you are just bad at it.”

“I AM NOT!”

Aang couldn’t help but laugh as Sokka freaked out. They went silent again. Aang lying on the ground while Sokka was sitting next to the fountain, moving his hand around in the water. There didn’t seem to be much to talk about lately as nothing had happened recently besides Aang and Zuko’s trip to the Sun Warriors. Other than that, nothing. The two just continued to sit there, relaxing, Aang occasionally blowing out swirling balls of air, until something started to stir within him. That feeling was happening. Aang looked down in nervousness and sure enough, it really was happening. His member was making a tent in his pants.

“S-Sokka…”

“Hm?”

“It’s happening again!”

“What is?”

“Look!”

Sokka looked to where Aang was motioning. There he saw the tent in his pants. Sokka looked down at his own to see a small bump in his too.

“Yeah, I think it is happening to me as well.” Sokka replied.

“Why wont it stop?! Why does this happen!?”

“I wish I knew!”

“I wish we could ask someone about it…”

“Well we definitely can’t ask Katara or Toph.”

“What about Haru?”

“No way! We don’t really know him that well. It would just be weird.”

“Hm… Oh I know! Let’s ask Zuko!”

“What!? No way am I asking that jerk!”

“Oh come on! I’m sure he has answers! He grew up with guidance, education, and other guys! He has to know something!”

“I won't do it!”

“Fine, then I’ll do it myself!” Aang got up and began to walk away.

Sokka sat there, moving his leg up and down before finally caving. “Wait! I’ll come too…”

“Great! I know he will know what this is!” Aang said cheerfully as they both made their way to Zuko.

Sokka and Aang had no idea why their penises would get “hard”. Sokka’s father left the South when he was young and so he was never able to teach him about becoming a man and no one else wanted to teach him either as it was an “awkward” topic for some. Aang on the other hand fled right before this started happening and monks hadn’t taught him about growing up yet. It wasn’t until they arrived in Ba Sing Se that Aang started experiencing the “issue” with his penis. Both boys had no guidance or help about this so they struggled and hid their problem whenever it occurred.

Zuko was meditating a couple places away. He sat in the center of the platform that overlooked the cliff. He never really did meditations before, but now he has started and he has noticed that it has improved his calmness and firebending. Zuko was taking deep breaths, relaxing, or at least he was until he was rudely interrupted.

“HEYY! ZUKOO!” Aang shouted as he walked out of the tunnel with Sokka beside him.

“Grr! Can’t you see I am meditating!” He snapped at Aang.

“Wait a second… You actually meditate? Ha! No way!” Sokka laughed.

“Quiet!” Zuko snapped again.

“Listen! I’m sorry we interrupted you, but we have an issue and... we were wondering if you possibly… knew something about it.” Aang said.

Zuko took a deep breath to collect himself before calmly speaking again. “What is it?”

“Well you see… It’s just that… Me and Sokka never really had any guardians or elders to go to for help and…”

“And…?”

“Okay… sometimes… our penises get hard and we don’t know what to do!” Aang said in a tone of desperation for help. Sokka looked away to avoid eye contact with Zuko.

Zuko just stared at them in complete shock. He was speechless. Did they really just ask him that? Aang looked at him with a begging face and Sokka was looking at him from the corner of his eyes with a slight look of begging for help too.

“Oh… you are serious?”

“Yeah…” Sokka said quietly.

“You really don’t know about boners or jerking off?”

“What’s a boner?” Sokka asked.

“And jerking off?” Aang added.

Zuko’s jaw dropped. He expected Aang to possibly not know, but Sokka too?! This was crazy to him. Out of all the people in the world he was not expecting to have to explain this stuff to them, maybe a future son, but not them! He could see that they were desperate for answers so he caved.

“Well, um… a boner is when your penis, which most guys call a dick, gets hard and stiff because you are, uh, excited!”

“Wait?! I get these when just becoming excited?!” Aang freaked out.

“No no! Well, yes… kind of! It is when you get… “sexually” excited. You see or think of something you like “like” and it excites you in a way that causes you to get a boner.”

“Huh… that seems pretty straight forward I guess.” Sokka said to himself.

“Yeah I guess… So it’s a normal thing though? You get them too?” Aang asked.

“Yeah. Every guy gets them. A lot when you are younger. And yes… I get them too.” Zuko said embarrassingly.

“Okay… but how do I make it go away?! Sometimes it happens when I don’t want it to!”

“Well that is where jerking off comes in. You kind just… grab it and move your hand up and down until… release.”

“Release?” Sokka asked curiously. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, after awhile this white stuff, cum, comes out. It kind of feels… nice.”

“Really? Can you show us?!” Aang asked excitedly

“What?! NO! I’m not gonna show you!”

“Why not?”

“Cause… You just don’t do that!”

“Oh come on Zuko! I learned firebending a lot better from a demonstration by you! Can’t you do this too?!”

“No way! Never!”

“Someone’s a chicken!” Sokka said with a smirk.

“I am not!”

Sokka started to make chicken noises.

“Stop it!” Zuko shouted.

“Come on! Show us how!”

More chicken noises.

“Alright FINE! I will!”

“Yay! Time to learn something new with Sifu Zuko!”

Zuko made an annoyed grunt. “Shut it! Just, come sit over here.” He motioned over to 3 pillars. They all walked over and each sat down against one, facing each other. “Um… we kind of have to be naked… for this…”

Both Aang and Sokka looked at each other and shrugged and began to strip their clothes off without any issues. Zuko was a bit confused. Aang and Sokka have been nude in front of each other before as they would usually bathe together when they were on trips. They were sitting on the ground naked in no time with their boners sticking up. Sokka’s at a good 6 inches and Aang’s at 5. Zuko couldn’t help but be a little impressed.

“Well…” Sokka said, “You too?”

“Hm? Oh… right.” Zuko peeled his shirt off, revealing his slim, but still defined body and 4 pack. He then lifted up his butt and removed his pants and all in one go revealing his semi hard dick. The talk of jerking off got him a little excited.

“Wow! You do have the same issue as us!” Aang said as he stared at Zuko’s semi.

“Stop looking at it!” Zuko barked.

“But… Then how will I see you demonstrate?”

“I… ugh never mind.” Zuko took a breath before going back to what was happening. “First spit into your hand. You are gonna need your saliva.”

Zuko spit into his hand and Sokka and Aang followed his lead right after.

“Now, just do what I said. Grab it and then move your hand up and down.” Zuko slowly reached for his dick, feeling pressure and so awkward doing this in front of the two of them, but he shouldn’t. They are his friends now and friends are close, right? Any who, and grasped onto his semi and slowly began to move his hand up and down. He let out a soft moan, leaning his head back against the pillar and placed his free hand on his chest.

Aang and Sokka looked at Zuko, then each other, then at their dicks. Slowly they reached their hands down and copied what Zuko did and holy… shit.

They had never touched themselves before like this, but wow did it feel so good and wow was the saliva helping.

“Nnn~! This actually feels really good!” Aang said. He looked around at the other guys. Sokka was clearly enjoying it as he had his head leaned back and eyes closed. Zuko was massaging his chest and stroking his now fully hard 8 inch dick.

“Just wait until you cum… it feels amazing.” Zuko said.

“But what do we do until then?” Aang asked.

“You keep doing this until it happens.” Zuko replied.

The boys continued to jerk off. Aang watched Zuko, trying to match his hand movements. It was feeling so good though that Aang instinctively brought his free hand to his chest and started massaging himself. Sokka on the other hand seemed to have gotten a hang of it quite fast and was jerking off at a semi fast rate while his other hand explored his balls. What was he thinking about? Nobody knows.

They kept this up for a bit longer. Occasionally gathering more spit to use as a lube, but soon precum filled that spot after Zuko talked about it. The area was filled with slippery noises as their hands moved up and down their dicks with their precuma and saliva. Everything was going fine… until something happened that was…

Sokka began to jerk off faster out of instinct and was letting out little moans and kept going, but then suddenly stopped and opened his eyes in fear.

“Why’d you stop?” Aang asked.

“It felt like I was going to pee!”

Zuko looked up at Sokka “Quick! Start up again!”

“What?! But I was going to-”

“No you weren’t! Trust me! Do it!”

Sokka, who didn’t want to trust Zuko, listened and went back to jerking off. Aang and Zuko watched him as his pace began to pick up again. It did not take Sokka long to get that feeling back.

“It feels…”

“Don’t stop Sokka! Keep going!”

And Sokka did. He was jerking off faster and faster. A tingly sensation grew in the button of his dick and slowly crawled it’s way to the head and then… it happened. “Nyahh~!” Sokka’s hips lifted up and off the ground as he hit his climax. He shot rope after rope of cum, grunting each time. It landed on his chin, chest, and stomach. It seemed like an eternity as Sokka was filled with this new sensation as he came, shooting rope after rope.

Aang looked in awe at what happened and Zuko smirked, focusing on his on dick that was close as well. Aang watched Zuko and so did Sokka as he calmed down from his high. Zuko was quiet as he pumped his dick, running his thumb over the head each time he reached the top. His breathing got heavier and heavier and soon he was reaching his climax. He let out a moan, “Mmf~!”, as he came onto his stomach, shooting 4 messy ropes and squeezing the rest out of him. He didn’t come as much as Sokka since he had jerked off a couple days ago, but to him it was still a big load.

“Wow…” Aang whispered to himself.

“Alright Aang. Time for you to go.” Zuko said now relaxing.

Aang was now in focus mode. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He focused all his energy on jerking off. He remembered what Zuko and Sokka did and tried to mimic it. He used his hand that was massaging his chest to now massage his balls and ran his thumb over the head of his dick every time he reached it. This is what Aang needed.

A tingly sensation began to grow inside him.

“It-It’s happening~!”

Aang began to breath faster and jerk off at a faster rate.

“You got this! Come on!” Zuko said.

Aang moved his arm faster and faster. The tingling feeling slowly crawled it’s way up, and it seemed like forever. Aang furiously jerked off, but his arm was starting to get tired. He knew he had to do this though. He had to know. He put all of his effort and strength into these last couple of pumps…

“Nya-AAH~!” Aang moaned out loudly as his hips lifted up. Hot ropes of cum shot out of his dick. It landed above his head, on his head, chest, and stomach. He continued to shoot ropes of cum. It seemed like forever to him and Sokka and Zuko. Aang cried out in sweet pleasure at the feeling he was experiencing. His first orgasm. He shot 1 more small rope before squeezing the last out and relaxing against the pillar, breathing heavily in silence with the other two.

“So… that’s what you do when you get a boner.” Zuko said, breaking the silence.

“Damn… that felt really good.” Sokka said.

“I can’t believe something can feel that good.” Aang said finally relaxing from his high.

“I can’t believe you shot that much cum.” Zuko said.

Aang looked down at himself to see how much he did. Sure enough, he shot so much cum it nearly covered him completely. He looked back up at Zuko only to see him wiping so cum off of his stomach and then eating it.

“W-What are you doing?!” Aang asked, a little concerned.

“Hm? Oh this is one way of cleaning up. You just eat it. It doesn’t taste that bad. Also it is kind of good for you.” Zuko said, sticking his finger in his mouth.

Aang shrugged. He felt like he could trust Zuko. He took some of his cum onto his finger and put it into his mouth. Sokka did the same at no hesitation. He pretty much would eat or drink anything, like cactus juice.

Sokka though, after wiping some cum and trying it was quick to spit it out. Aang on the other hand kind of liked the taste of it and went back for seconds.

“Not bad?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, it kind of tastes salty, but in a good way!” Aang replied.

“If you like it then feel free to have mine.” Sokka huffed.

Aang and Zuko laughed as they licked some more of their cum a couple more times.

“Well, we should probably get cleaned up. Especially you Aang.” Zuko said.

“Yeah…”

They all got up from the ground and grabbed their clothes and made their way to the spring showers to get cleaned off.

“Oh! One more thing!” Zuko said “Always do this in private or with each other. Don’t let the girls know.”

Aang and Sokka nodded and they went on with their merry way to the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Now quick question: If I were to do a Sokka/Zuko only fanfic... who would you wanna see as top and bottom? ;)


End file.
